


Step Sisters.

by fictionwriting



Category: Quotev
Genre: F/F, Sisters, Touching, Underage - Freeform, step, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionwriting/pseuds/fictionwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather terrifies her new fourteen year old step sister. She wants to terrify the small girl. She hates the small girl at first, but once she wears a black shirt and socks, Heather looses it and her hands fall all over her when they're parents leave on their honeymoon. Regrets at first until they fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This is underage smut. Exit if you dislike underage and explicit language.

Ken's large sized feet stepped through the beautiful white door. A young girl following behind him. 

Her gorgeous hazel-green eyes trailed around the large home.

Juliet and Ken started seeing each other around a year ago. Their time was amazing, as they said.

But one late night at dinner in a huge fancy restraunt was all it took for a simple proposal. 

The last bag was in Ken's hand and he left it by the front door as he made his way to the kitchen to meet his perfect blue eyed wife.

Lauryn, the small fourteen year old, decided against following. She stepped up the swirly porcelain stairs. 

Loud, scream music was coming from the long and narrow hallway.

She passed multiple doors as she reached one in the middle.

Her small hand slowly came up to knock on the brown door.

"Hey!" The blue eyed girl yelled out as she made her way to the door. 

She was wiping her hands on her dark jeans as if she just used the restroom.

Lauryn examined her face slowly.

Tattoos peeked out from under her dark "Bring Me The Horizon Shirt".

Her gauges left holes in her ears, seeing straight through them.

Her nose was pierced, a half hoop and not a stud.

The girl was tall, at least 5'9. 

Her bright blue eyes pierced onto Lauryn.

"Don't ever knock or come into my fucking room. Fucking understood?" The girl spit.

Lauryn's hazel-green eyes widened as she looked up at the tall girl. 

She nodded slowly before her body was slightly shoved.

The large girl's shoulder had bumped into hers as she entered the room and slammed the door shut.

Lauryn was in shock. Was she supposed to live with this girl? Was she supposed to enjoy her company because so far, she wasn't.


	2. two

Juliet was in the kitchen, preparing a warm pasta meal.

Lauryn was currently sitting on the couch, her knees hugged to her chest tightly as she watched the television.

Small laughter was heard from the kitchen, coming from Ken and Juliet.

Lauryn's thoughts ran back to the large girl.

Lauryn knew she was gonna have a step sister, but no. She didn't think about her or her name.

Ken never even stated the name.

"Lauryn, dear. Please run upstairs and tell Heather that dinner's ready." Juliet called.

Lauryn's eyes widened in horror as she stood up slowly, walking back up the swirls.

As beautiful and fun as these things were, they were a lot of pain.

Her hand slowly came up, knocking on the door.

The girl, whose name is Heather, appeared quickly. The door flinging open.

"J-Juliet wants yo-"

"Ugh, you again. I'll be down in a damn minute, kid!" 

Wow. Lauryn was terrified of this girl. No doubt that Heather noticed.

Heather's eyes went down Lauryn as she saw that she had changed.

Lauryn's small body was currently wearing a solid black shirt, slightly oversized and black knee high socks that reached right at the knee.

Lauryn blinked her eyes slowly, tensing as Heather shoved her with her hand.

"Fuck off!" Heather snapped.

Lauryn jumped before turning on her heel and running downstairs.

Heather took a long hit out of her bong and blew it out in smoke rings.

She left the room, slamming the door and walking downstairs.

Lauryn, Ken and Juliet were sitting down at the table.

Heather sat across from Lauryn, seeming that it was the only seat left.

Ken and Juliet started small talk with the girls.

"Are you girls enjoying the company?" Ken asked.

Lauryn quickly stuffed her mouth with the pasta, playing it off.

Heather blinked at Ken, "Yeah. She sure is a jokester." 

Ken smiled, Juliet applying the same smile.

Lauryn blinked at her plate slowly.

Juliet was perfectly aware of the disadvantages of her child, aware of the pot, the craving for more tattoos and perfectly aware of the love for girls.

Heather only changed due to her father's discard of the family.

The rest of dinner was quiet before Juliet spoke up. 

"Tomorrow evening.. Ken and I are leaving for our honeymoon."

Lauryn choked a bit, Heather's eyes widening, "The fuck?!" 

"Heather, calm down, dear.." Ken spoke.

"I'm gonna be alone with this cunt?!"

Lauryn gasped a bit, looking at her.

"Yes, honey. She's a young lady and I will not let you talk about her that way! Now apologize!" Juliet snapped out.

"Sorry." Heather rolled her eyes.

God, Heather couldn't fucking admit it, but she wants to errupt Lauryn. So damn bad.

All the innocence. All of it!

Her beautiful features. The panties she could be wearing. If she's not wearing any, oh damn.

The rest of dinner was silent.

Lauryn and Juliet got up and took the plates to the sink.

Lauryn walked to her room, diaganal from Heather's room.

Her room was unpacked by moving men two days ago.

She sat in the side window couch as if she was Wendy and could fly away.

"I'm going out!" Heather called.

Lauryn felt relief wash over her as she bit into her lip.

"Oh, please don't stay out to long, sweetheart. Please." Juliet begged.

Lauryn heard a door shut and then she heard foot steps.

The hallway turned dark and another door was shut, telling Lauryn that the perfect couple was in the room.

Lauryn shut her bedroom door, turning on the lamp on her desk.

Lauryn licked her lips as she grabbed her labtob.

The loud music drummed through Heather's ears.

She looked around the big club, beautiful girls all over each other.

Heather went to the bar, ordering drink after drink.

Heather was a heavy drinker. She needed tons before she actually felt the hit. A brunette was wobbling around, so Heather took her in consideration.

Heather's arms wrapped around the babe in the tight red and sparkly dress.

"My place. Now." Heather spoke, trying to speak over the music.

The brunette frowned, feeling like shit, but wobbling behind Heather.

The drive was silent, just like dinner. Except the car ride had screamo music screaming and filling the small space.

Heather and the girl stumbled inside the large house, shutting the door behind them.

Lauryn felt her mouth get dry and she heard the door shut.

She got up and walked to the stairs. She stopped in the middle, her hazelish eyes widening in shock. 

Heather was on her knees, the girl against the wall as she flicked her tongue around and fingered.

The girls eyes met Lauryn's and the brown eyes widened.

She continued to moan before tugging Heather's hair, "B-baby.." Her voice was sort of slurred.

Heather pulled off, snapping,"What, you fucking slut?"

The brunette pointed, but Lauryn was gone. Heather looked back and  smirked.

Lauryn quickly shut her labtop and climbed in the bed.

She felt scared, hurt even..? Heather was frightening. Who knew what'd she do about that?

Lauryn breathed out, thoughts running through her mind.

"Only fourteen.. Only fourteen.." She mumbled until she fell into a light slumber.

 

 


	3. three

The sun beemed through the white blinds that were in Lauryn's room.

She blinked her eyes open slowly, sitting up. Memories flooded back to her mind yesterday. The girl withering and moaning as Heather went with her motions.

She shook her head quickly and climbed out of the bed.

Lauryn pushed her curtains open more before turning around to fix her bed.

She walked to her closet, picking out a pair of black leggings. She grabbed a black oversized sweater with the moon cycle on it. The panties and bra that she had picked were pink and kind of floraly.

She made her way to the bathroom as she heard chatter coming from downstairs.

The shower shoothed her nerves and she felt perfect after she brushed her teeth. The outfit fit her personality perfectly as well.

She grabbed some ankle high socks and slipped them on.

Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, deciding against the straightening.

"How'd you sleep, honey?" Juliet asked Heather.

Heather's eyes met Lauryn's and Lauryn's widened.

"Oh, me? I slept really fucking good." Heather smirked, Lauryn's eyes moving as she passed the family at the breakfast table.

"Heather, please calm on the language." Ken mumbled.

"Sorry, Ken." Heather rolled her eyes and exited from the table, walking over to the counter.

"I know you saw it." Heather whispered, a grin covering over her face.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about.." Lauryn spoke quietly, pouring her coffee.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, you saw it and you ra-" Heather was interrupted by Ken.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Ken referring to Lauryn.

"I didn't see you, dear." Juliet laughed out.

"Oh. U-um.. Sorry. Good morning." Lauryn spoke before turning back to her cup.

"As I was saying, you ran." Heather continued.

Lauryn stopped what she was doing and put everything down, looking at her.

"You can't snitch. My mom knows what I'm into."

"Yeah, b-but does she know that you do it in the living room..?" The small girl asked the large girl.

"No and if you tell her shit, I'll kick your ass out." Heather spit.

Lauryn widened her eyes again and stirred up her coffee, glancing at Heather as she left the room.

 


End file.
